


A Good Night's Sleep

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Shy Lee Taeyong, Winwin is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Taeyong and Winwin shared their hotel room alone, for the first time. Taeyong would never have imagined a simple back rub from his roommate could turn into something else.





	A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 11/1/2019  
> Hey guys! It's been a while since my last post here sorry lksdjflkds. anyways, here is a little one-shot i wrote last year and originally published it in my Wattpad. i got inspiration from it during 127's stint in BK with Tennie. i hope you like it. and if ever you've read it in my other account, thanks so much for reading! y'all have a good one! <333

 

 

 

 

Taeyong adored Winwin and there was no doubt about it. But sometimes he had to curb his emotions for his younger member for practical reasons, of course. He knows he can't express his love for Winwin knowing that it might mess up things between them. He was their leader and it was just right he act like one. Respect and love each member equally, right? Well, mostly correct. He did love all his members dearly but he should never admit he loved Winwin more. And it was not the typical love he felt for his other members. It was a deeper, more meaningful love and far from a brotherly one. But it all goes back to not revealing his emotions. Especially to Winwin. Taeyong was actually proud of himself for disguising how he felt by now. Nothing could crumble his resolve. Or so he thought.

It was the first time the two of them were paired in a hotel room together with nobody else but the two of them. They had just completed a back to back concert on their tour, and all the members were tired, drained and certainly sleepy. They all went to their rooms right after their dinner to crash on the bed. They had a plane to catch early in the morning so it was just logical to retire early. However Taeyong was far from drowsy. Winwin was lying still on his back beside him on a relatively narrow bed and he could feel Winwin's arm against his, the warmth exuding from it. Taeyong could hear his bed-mate's soft breathing as well as sense the rising and falling of his chest. It began to bother him and not in a very good way.

Taeyong stole a glance at the boy beside him and studied the beautiful profile vaguely defined by the soft light in their dimmed bedroom. It was always his chin and lips that caught his attention the most. He loved looking at the full lips and the dimples that revealed themselves when Winwin smiled. Taeyong sighed and reminded himself to stop. Now.

Taeyong turned to his side to prevent seeing the angelic and innocent creature beside him to try and focus on sleeping. He had to admit his back hurt just a little bit after that little body twirl he always does during the choreo of Cherry Bomb. He especially felt it today after the long hours of continues movements for the past month of their tour. He definitely needed rest.Taeyong sighed and closed his eyes to force himself to succumb to a slumber, subconsciously massaging the small of his back with his fist.

It was when Taeyong felt Winwin's movement that his eyes flew open. Winwin cuddled in closer and nuzzled his ash grey hair. Taeyong felt shivers run down his spine when he felt the warm breath fanning on his nape. He froze and steeled himself from being affected by the younger boy's embrace. It was very difficult not to feel the arm around his waist and the warm body against his back though, and he shut his eyes tightly while cursing under his breath about his crumbling resolve. Taeyong groaned inwardly and couldn't resist the urge by giving into taking Winwin's hand in his for a short moment to caress the smooth skin with his thumb. Then Taeyong slowly extricated himself from the soft hug and edged away from Winwin.

Taeyong let out a deep sigh of relief and went back to trying to get some sleep. He regulated his breathing and closed his eyes. But then he stiffened when Winwin returned to snuggle closer, this time much closer that he could feel every curvature and limb pressing against him.

If Taeyong inched away from Winwin any more than he did, he will end up on the floor. Taeyong extracted himself as slowly as he could to get off the bed. Taeyong sighed as he stood up and bent backwards while knuckling the small of his back once more. He took in deep breaths to calm the sudden rush of emotions washing over him. Lately he noticed Winwin getting too close for comfort that he almost let his guard down. Can't he get his act together when he needed it most?

"Taeyong?" The soft and deep voice of Winwin made Taeyong pause and turn around to look at his younger member's face softly caressed by the only light emitting from the night lamp just above the bed mounted on the wall.

"S-sorry, did I wake you up?" asked Taeyong with a tinge of guilt.

Winwin's smile made Taeyong's heart stop. "Maybe just a little. What's wrong? Is your back hurting again?"

"A bit, yes," Taeyong answered with a sheepish smile.

"Come back to bed, Taeyong. I'll give your back a massage," Winwin said with a hand patting the space beside him. Taeyong gulped.

"A... massage?" Taeyong said with his large puppy eyes slightly widening even more.

"Yes. Come here," Winwin ordered while motioning to Taeyong with a beckon. "You're aching back is in need of some relief."

Taeyong gave off a nervous laugh and sat beside Winwin to reach up under his chin and pinch it. "There's no need, thank you."

"Lie down, here," Winwin repeated and patted the bed again, this time more firmly while ignoring Taeyong's resistance.

Taeyong surrendered to Winwin's command. He lay down on his stomach beside Winwin who sat up and began kneading the middle of his back, concentrating on his spine. Taeyong closed his eyes, succumbing to the relaxing sensation and buried his face into the pillow with his breaths escaping thru his mouth with soft moans. Winwin's hands were adept in finding the tight muscles, relieving the feeling of tension on his body. Taeyong could feel the firm hands pushing at his flesh thru his cotton tee making all the pent up stress ebb away slowly. He became more languid as Winwin's hands created the lethargy enveloping him. It was short lived however, when Taeyong felt his shirt being lifted up. Taeyong's eyes flew open.

"Let's get rid of this, Taeyong," Winwin said with a deep and husky voice while he tugged at the shirt and pulled it over Taeyong's head. He didn't seem to notice Taeyong stiffening and gulping nervously. "The massage is more effective without the shirt you know."

Taeyong could only nod his head. If earlier he was lulled to a languid state, now he felt his body tense up with the sensation of Winwin's constantly kneading fingers. But then it stopped and Taeyong felt the bed dip as Winwin stood up. He lifted his head to see what his companion was up to and looked at him questioningly while Winwin rummaged through his suitcase.

"Found it," Winwin announced and smiled at Taeyong who blinked at the large dark brown plastic bottle bottle. "I always bring this coconut oil for my hair, remember? I use this to keep it shiny and soft. It will help with the massage to bring in some heat on your body."

"Oh, I see," Taeyong mumbled. But he didn't _see_ and Winwin proclaiming to "bring in heat to his body" was messing up his brain. He was expecting this to be a quick massage but it appears Winwin had other things in mind.

"Don't worry, Taeyong," Winwin said silkily. "I will take care of you."

Taeyong's breath hitched as the string of sleek oil hit his body followed by Winwin's hands that began working on the sinews on the base of his neck, squeezing and pressing and kneading. Winwin worked his way slowly down to Taeyong's shoulder blades, his spine and torso and further down to his waist. Taeyong was hardly relaxed with those fingers traveling down his body till he could feel his heart racing.

"Taeyong, you're so wired up," Winwin voiced out his observation. "Isn't my massage working?"

"No... I mean, yes. Just that... a lot of things are on my mind," Taeyong sniffed and cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's just that we've been working hard so I guess it's just... all pent up inside me."

"Then _your_ Winwin will work harder to make you feel better," Winwin said and Taeyong almost choked on his breath when Winwin straddled him and sat on his thighs. "I'll make sure you'll have a good night's sleep after this."

"Tha-thanks," Taeyong croaked. _What the... 'your' Winwin?_

"Taeyong, have I ever told you that your body is so beautiful?" Winwin asked while he worked on the small of Taeyong's back, pressing his thumbs on the center then pulling both away from each other to the side of his body then squeezing his waist. Taeyong could only groan.

"Your body is more sculpted, Winwin," mumbled Taeyong. Then he gasped at Winwin's thumbs and fingers working further down to the fleshy upper part of his buttocks along the pelvic area. "Win-win, th-that's good enough."

Winwin didn't seem to hear his plea as the hands crawled up and down his body. The sensation of the slippery oiled hands of Winwin's repetitive movement was giving Taeyong all sorts of reactions. Mostly stifled groaning and moaning. Taeyong shuddered when Winwin bent over his body and whispered breathily in his ear, "are you feeling better, Taeyong? Did my hands make you feel the heat entering your body?"

"Y-yes, thanks" Taeyong whispered hoarsely against the pillow and added a forced laugh. "I guess so. I'm all g-good Winwin. We can sleep now."

Winwin made no motion to get off Taeyong's back and the latter quivered when Winwin's hand traveled down from his torso to his waist. After a slight hesitation the hand slid slowly underneath Taeyong's boxers to lightly claw on the lean hip. Taeyong gasped.

"W-winwin... what are... aahh," Taeyong could only sigh when the hand kneaded on the soft cheek of his buttocks.

"Does that feel good?" Winwin said huskily and gave a short lick on Taeyong's ear before he started nibbling on it.

"Winwin... oh God, what are you doing," asked Taeyong with a ragged breath.

"I'm doing what I've always dreamt of, Taeyong," Winwin replied with his deep voice. "I've always wanted to feel your body and to taste you..."

Taeyong couldn't find a suitable response while he was overwrought with the wet sensation of Winwin's tongue and teeth branding his skin. His hands clenching on the sheets when he felt Winwin's oiled finger boldly slide down his crack while Winwin's tongue teased his ear. "S-stop...mmmhhhh..."

"Do you really want me to stop, Taeyong?" Winwin whispered.

Taeyong was both speechless and powerless as he felt his body liquefy under Winwin's touch and tongue which now traveled lower to the side of his neck. The soft bite on the soft flesh just below his ear made Taeyong quiver. He could feel his growing member press against the mattress while Winwin teased him. The groin rubbing against his back made Taeyong realize Winwin also had an erection. He moaned when he felt the finger stroking his hole. "Oh, fuck..."

Taeyong's resolved snapped and shifted to his back to grab Winwin by the shoulders and pulled him down beside him. Taeyong sought the soft lips of Winwin. They kissed hungrily, passionately as though trying to quench a thirst that plagued them for a long time. Taeyong pushed his tongue into Winwin's warm mouth to tease and coax for a response. Their wet kiss expressed their mounting desires driving them for more. Needing more. Their arms wrapped around each other and legs entwined as they rolled over left and right. Their hands raking their bodies and grabbing their hair while their lips melded and caressed each other's in a delightful fusion.

They rolled over on the bed once more with Winwin on top. Taeyong pulled up Winwin's shirt and and took it off. When their naked skin grazed each other's they moaned and writhed while they let their hands groped, pinching and squeeze the taut flesh. Taeyong licked his lips as Winwin let his mouth trail down his neck, biting deeply into his shoulder as his hands pushed inside the tiny shorts Winwin wore. He caressed and the smooth skin of Winwin's buttocks while the latter groaned and bit the soft skin of his neck and sucking hard on it.

"God, Winwin... what are we doing?" Taeyong asked in a raspy voice.

"The right thing," Winwin said and looked into Taeyong's eyes. "We're finally doing something right."

Taeyong stared back at the eyes that were filled with unabashed lust and desire. It took Taeyong's breath away. He let his gaze wander on the beautiful face above him and caressed Winwin's soft cheek. "I wanted you for so long..."

"So did I Taeyong," Winwin whispered as their eyes locked. "It was a long time coming."

Taeyong pushed Winwin back on the bed and sought his lips, teasing it with his tongue and sucking on the full lower lip. Then he let his mouth traverse lower to Winwin's neck to nibble on his skin, nipping more as his mouth tasted the warm smoothness. Taeyong let his tongue trail downward till it found the pert nipple. He took it in his mouth and teased it with his tongue circling around it. Winwin writhed an moaned under Taeyong's mouth as it went to the other nipple to bite on it gently. Winwin twitched and grabbed Taeyong's hair while the tongue kept flicking on it.

Taeyong pushed himself down while he riddled soft kisses over Winwin's body. He bit on the ridged abdomen and made Winwin squirm when he dipped his tongue into the soft navel. Winwin wriggled when Taeyong pulled down the skimpy shorts along with the boxers and discarded them. Taeyong gazed hungrily at the throbbing cock but curbed his urges. Instead, he let his mouth wander around the pelvic area then lower to Winwin's smooth thighs, nibbling and licking as he went. He parted Winwin's legs to nibble on the inner thighs while his hands caressed the length.

Winwin kept thrusting his groin as though signaling his wanton necessity for a more intimate caress, and Taeyong obliged. He took Winwin's cock in his hand and while they held their gaze, Taeyong let the tip of his moist tongue trace the line on the head. He watched Winwin shudder and repeated the act of licking just the head, letting his tongue play around the crown of Winwin's shaft and making sure his tongue was slick enough to add more sensation.

Taeyong could see Winwin's chest rising and falling faster as he took in ragged breaths. When Taeyong took the head into his mouth to suck hard on it while his tongue continued to tease the slit, Winwin arched his back and thrust his hard organ into Taeyong's mouth. Taeyong then let his mouth enclose over the girth of Winwin's cock and let it slide up and down. Winwin closed his eyes as he let his head fall back into the pillows and clutched at the sheets while he moaned in delight.

Taeyong watched Winwin squirm underneath him heightening his arousal. He continued to suck and play with the throbbing organ in his mouth. Then he licked the tip and let his tongue trail down to the scrotum and gently nibbled on the puckered skin. Winwin grabbed onto Taeyong's thick hair while the latter let his tongue slide down even lower. Taeyong dipped his tongue to seek the hole and let it play along the rim while he fondled the pulsating cock, making Winwin groan and quiver with delight.

Winwin sat up and pulled Taeyong to kiss him fully on the mouth. Tayong felt Winwin push him back onto the bed while their lips were locked in a feverished kiss. Winwin parted from Taeyong to travel down his body. Taeyong let his fingers rake through Winwin's soft reddish brown hair while he groaned as he felt the wet tongue flick on his nipple. Taeyong shuddered at the sensation of Winwin's mouth on his chest while it moved to the other nipple to suck and tease momentarily before trailing down lower. Taeyong could feel his heart beating wildly and he moaned softly at the tongue leaving wet streaks on his torso and abdomen.

Winwin pulled his shorts and boxers down to free his throbbing member. Taeyong's breath hitched when he looked down to see Winwin take his cock into those luscious lips. He wailed at the warm and moist sensation of Winwin's mouth stretched around the tip of his shaft and sucking on it eagerly. He shuddered at the sight and feel of the moist mouth sliding up and down on his length. Then Winwin let his tongue flick around the head and down to the base, so that Taeyong was almost driven insane with the amatory sensations creeping in and spreading throughout his naked body. He sensed he wanted something else. Something even more intimate to reach the pinnacle of his ecstasy .

"Winwin...," Taeyong murmured as he pulled Winwin up to kiss him. Then he whispered into Winwin's ear, "I want you to... to fuck me."

Taeyong felt Winwin shudder at his utterance then they stared into each other's eyes. Both of them knew what they wanted and craved for. Taeyong could see it in Winwin's eyes that he wanted it too, and felt it was the most natural thing between them. Taeyong ached for Winwin and longed to feel him intimately. He didn't care about the ramifications. He only knew how he felt.

Winwin nodded and knelt between Taeyong's parted legs then reached for the bottle of oil he used earlier. Taeyong could feel his heart racing as he watched Winwin pour the thick oil into his fingers and slathered it onto the hard cock. Taeyong licked his lips in anticipation as Winwin locked his eyes with him and crawled on top of him. They kissed hungrily and Taeyong whimpered when he felt Winwin's finger began teasing his hole. Taeyong parted from Winwin's lips to bite his chin when he felt the digit dig into him, just past the opening, teasing and moistening it. Taeyong was mindless with pleasure and moaned against Winwin's neck while his hands clawed at the smooth back. He growled at the digit that was now pushing in and out of him. Taeyong ground his groin against the finger. He needed more. Something else.

"Now, Winwin..." Taeyong begged.

Winwin lifted himself from Taeyong to aim at the orifice and began ever so slowly pushing his manhood in. They both were panting as they watched each other and their lips locked into a hot kiss as Winwin thrust in deeper. Taeyong cried out both in pleasure and pain as the hard intrusion penetrated him, stretching out his walls. It was an overwhelming experience.

"Does it hurt, Taeyong?" Winwin asked tenderly, sweeping back tendrils of the ash gray hair away from Taeyong's forehead before kissing it affectionately. "Am I hurting you?"

Taeyong shook his head in denial as he looked up to gaze at this angel who was partly inside him. It was a moment so carnal and sensual yet at the same time amorous and tender that it took his breath away.They stared at each other for a moment, savoring the feeling of closeness and intimacy of their union that was beyond Taeyong's logical comprehension. He only knew how powerful the emotion was and it overtook him. He sensed it was the same for Winwin.

Winwin swept down on Taeyong's lips to kiss him ardently. Taeyong moaned against Winwin's lips as he felt the hard intrusion bury in deeper into him, slowly but steadily until Winwin's cock had penetrated him all the way in. They clutched at each other, breaths ragged and irregular as Winwin hugged Taeyong tightly and nuzzled his hair.

"Taeyong..." Winwin murmured huskily, seemingly overwrought with jumbled emotions.

"I love you, Sicheng," Taeyong said, using Winwin's real name in a very soft whisper, almost meant for himself. But Winwin heard it clearly.

"I know," Winwin replied breathily and looked at Taeyong tenderly.

"Longer than you think," Taeyong said as he caressed Winwin's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I have loved you even longer, Taeyong," Winwin said earnestly and kissed Taeyong ardently.

"Make love to me," begged Taeyong against Winwin's lips. Winwin obliged and buried his head at the crook of Taeyong's shoulder.

Taeyong sank his teeth into Winwin's neck when the latter began moving slowly, repeatedly pushing in and pulling out gently so as not to hurt Taeyong. They were shuddering with the intensity of the sensation with each plunge Winwin made. They rode the waves of ecstasy while their bodies were conjoined, deriving immense pleasure from Winwin's thrusting in deeper and with the rhythm increasing steadily. They were washed over by the fiery heat of their union.

Taeyong could feel his peak coming closer. Even without touching himself, the friction of Winwin's abdomen grazing over his throbbing manhood caught between them was enough to drive him to the edge. Taeyong felt like a dam burst inside him as he came spurting between their pressed bodies and he cried out at the height of his bliss, trembling.

Taeyong felt Winwin's thrusts become more urgent. After a few moments, Winwin withdrew from him and came after a few fast strokes of his hand, shuddering while Taeyong caressed him. Winwin's body was jerking above Taeyong while the streaks of his cum felt warm on Taeyong's hand and stomach. Taeyong kissed Winwin languidly after the later slumped over him, both of them spent. It was the most intimate moment they had ever shared and Taeyong felt contentment. Nothing compared to what had happened between them and they lay in each other's arms, fulfilled and sated, enveloped in the love they now know they both shared. It was the start of something even more beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
